


The Weight of Glory

by cygnus71



Series: The Weight of Glory [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: ATYD Compliant, Canon Compliant, M/M, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, POV Scorpius Malfoy, Scorbus, cursed child rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cygnus71/pseuds/cygnus71
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy watches how being the disappointing child of The Chosen One affects Albus while also witnessing the exact opposite in Delphi, who is crushed under the circumstances of her birth.I don't want to spoil very much, but this fic covers years 1-5 from Scorpius's POV.I've taken out the Cedric plot because it was dumb as shit, and I've added in what I think feels more like a Harry Potter story. Also, Harry is not a terrible father anymore. <3S l o w burn for Scorbus (ugly ship name but alas)Basically, I'm rewriting the Cursed Child the way I wanted it to go. :)
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: The Weight of Glory [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175195
Kudos: 2





	The Weight of Glory

I'm not actually posting yet, I just wanted to familiarize myself with the formatting :)


End file.
